


Color

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris musing over his feelings for Hawke, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I had an idea for my Hawke MC/OC for Dragon Age. I got this idea after a commission was done for my OC, and I really liked how the artist portrayed her and Fenris.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dragon_Age_OC_Nymue_2020





	Color

She was color in his life, a life that used to be bleak and gray with the memories from the past. But she became a bright spot in his life that he wanted forever.

For as long as Fenris could have remembered, the memories from his past were etched into his mind. Darkness and coldness were all that he knew of, but he grew used to it and closed his heart off. Nothing could hurt him if he never let it in.

That changed the day he met Hawke. He tried so long to just keep it to formalities with her title because her name alone made his heart flutter. Nymue. Nym. A sweet, yet simple name, that made him feel so alive after so many years.

Her fiery red hair and red lips complimented her personality so well. Brash and loud at times, yet passionate and all-consuming. He felt that when she spoke sweetly to him, and when her lips finished what she started.

The faint red freckles that decorated her cheeks, and the blush that came with her laughs. Though he didn’t want to admit it at first, Fenris admired her laugh and how those red cheeks crinkled and blushed when she laughed. In time, those laughs and smiles became their own secret, one that lovers only know themselves.

The green eyes felt like a forest he wanted to get lost in. A bright green that sparkled and shone, even the most elaborate emeralds and stones couldn’t compare to it. His eyes felt the weight of wariness from his past, slowly losing that dim. Now, it was rejuvenated and refreshed with the new life that came from green.

He did not know what he had done to deserve a second chance at happiness, but by the Maker, he was forever grateful for this new life. A new beginning with the mage that bewitched him body and soul, a colorful woman full of life. For Fenris, it was a chance at a life he never got, but what he always deserved.


End file.
